Clone
by jeano
Summary: sakuragiXharuko. futuristic love story in which sakuragi is faced with a dilemma. oneshot. thanks to goh kai hee for inspiring me. =)


Disclaimer: There is a reason why this is called a fanfic.

**Clone**

Sakuragi Hanamichi trudged along the hospital's corridors, dragging his feet along the white, tiled floor. An abstract painting hanging on the wall would have seemed pleasant to others, but to him, looked like a thousand demons waiting to pounce on him.

_Why! Why did this have to happen to me?_he screamed silently to himself.

Just a few minutes earlier, he had been diagnosed with liver failure, and the only way to save him was to sacrifice his clone. Most people, having their own interests at heart, would have willingly taken their clone's life to save their own. After all, their clone was created for their sake. Should they need an organt transplant, their clone would provide the 'donor' organ. 

But Sakuragi was different from the others. He was now caught in a moral dilemma because he didn't want to die, but yet didn't want his clone to die for him. If not for the government ruling that was passed when he was fifteen, he would not have allowed himself to be cloned, for his conscience was strong. 

'Hana-kun!', an anxious female voice called.

Sakuragi turned towards Haruko, the owner of the voice adn tried to look happy. 'What did the doctor say?' 

The smile from Sakuragi's face slid off like a mask, replaced by a look of utter defeat. 'I'm sorry, Haru-chan... I've been diagnosed with liver cancer... and' , he choked, 'I'm already in the advanced stages--' 

'Hana-kun! Your clone! Take his liver!', she sobbed, not wanting to lose her husband. But she knew, from the look in his eyes, that it was no point trying to persuade him. Of all people, she knew Sakuragi best, for they had been happily married for the past two years. They had no children; government approval of their desire to have offspring was pending.

Sakuragi walked away from his sobbing wife and heade for the basement of the hospital. He read the slip of paper in his hand: B27, #27356, and stepped into a capsule-like glass structure that brought him to Basement 27 of the hospital. 

The bright fluorescent lights that illuminated the basement did not make the basement seem brighter; to Sakuragi, it only made it seem colder, and even more like a morgue. 

Sakuragi walked towards the computer ahead of him and typed in his clone's capsule number. The computer then printed out a slip of paper which gave directions as to where his clone was housed. 

Sakuragi turned left twice, and then walked straight, and turned right. Right before him was a door that read B27: #27300-27400. Sakuragi entered his identity pin number and his clone's capsule number. The doors opened, revealing row upon row of liquid-filled chambers, each holding a naked human. 

Sakuragi walked down the aisles in awe, while searching for his clone. He noticed that each clone had a man-made umbilical cord attached to it, bring nourishment and oxygen to its body. The whirring of numerous machines filled the cold air. 

#27340, #27350, #27352, #27356. Here Sakuragi stopped. Right before him was a redheaded human male, one who looked exactly like Sakuragi in every respect, only that it looked like it was sleeping. 

The clone's lips moved, as if he was talking in his sleep, making him look even more innocent than ever. Sakuragi smiled sadly. How could he ever bear to kill... himself?

Clone #27356's lips moved again, in the same way it had done so earlier. Was it trying to say something?

For the third time, Sakuragi's clone moved its lips, which formed the word 'Help' distinctly, as Sakuragi walked off, towards the exit, his mind made up.

*****

'Hana-kun! Where'd you go? I've been looking everywhere for you!' Haruko buried her face in her husband's chest, sobbing away.

'Oh, I just went for a stroll outside. Don't you worry. Everything will be fine,' Sakuragi lied.

He felt that there was no need for him to inform Haruko of his decision as he feared that he would soften at the sight of her sobbing and pleading. The doctor's words echoed in his mind once more, 'You must make your decision quickly, Sakuragi-san.'

That night, Sakuragi and Haruko made love for the last time, their entwined bodies moving rhythmically together in the pale moonlight.

*****

'Hai, this is my final decision. I will not regret it.'

'But Sakuragi-san...'

'I'm sorry sir, this is my final decision. Oh, could you please ask him to pass this to her?'

'Hai.'

Sakuragi Hanamichi bowed sincerely towards the aged doctor and took his leave, led by a nurse towards the room marked 'Release'.

*****

Sakuragi entered his house and kissed Haruko on her cheek. He passed the envelope he held in his hand to Haruko, who opened it eagerly. After all, it was not often that she got hand-written mail. She opened the folded paper that lay within the envelope. The familiar smell of Sakuragi's cologne wafted out. 

_Dear Haru-chan, by this time I would have left this world._

Haruko started, and looked up from the letter, but Sakuragi wasn't there. She lowered her head and continued reading, a sense of foreboding coming over her.

_I know this is a selfish decision on my part, but I have no choice. Last night, I realised that I could never answer to my conscience if I saved myself, disregarding him. He is, after all, a life, a human with feelings. I lied, when I told you yesterday when I went out for a stroll. No, I was in Basement 27, visiting him. He seemed to know that his death was imminent, for he mouthed 'Help' to me. _

A solitary teardrop fell onto the paper, smudging the ink. With trembling hands, Haruko wiped it away. 

_This shows that he has feelings, and I am sure that he will love you like I have. Dear wife, will you, for my sake, love him? This way, I will live on in him, my body uncorrupted by malignant cells, healthy and pure. _

_Aishiteru. _

_Love, your darling Hana-kun_

*****

Haruko lay awake on their bed, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. The sleeping figure beside her lay still, unaware of his bedmate's emotional turmoil. 

She turned her head to look at the snoring man beside her. He was so much like the man she loved... no, exactly like him in every aspect. Only that something was lacking. Her dead husband's words echoed in her head, '_Dear wife, will you, for my sake, love him? This way, I will live on in him..._'

The digital clock read 03:29:09. Haruko made a choice: to heed her Hana-kun's words, and give it a try. 

***** _One year later..._

Haruko carried a bundled-up baby girl home, her jubilant husband skipping happily beside her. She set the sleeping child in its cot, and smiled as she gently kissed its forehead. Just then, her handheld computer beeped, and a reminder popped up on its screen. 

Haruko started, and rushed to get the urn of ashes that she kept. She hugged it lovingly, and whispered, 'Hana-kun, your wish has finally come true... we have a baby girl who looks exactly like you now, and I've decided to name her Natsuo. If only you were still alive...' 

Haruko fought to control the tears that threatened to stain her pale cheeks. 'Aishiteru... Hana-kun.'

Just then, her husband yelled from the kitchen, 'Haru-chan, where is the milk powder?'

'Coming!' Haruko gently replaced the glass urn on the cupboard shelf after kissing it. 

The engraved words on the urn read: Clone #27356, did on 25 June, 2360.

But 'Clone #27356' was cancelled out with a black marker pen, and 'Sakuragi Hanamichi' written above it. An additional message was scribbled below the engraving: I'll love you forever, Hana-kun. Your clone is not a replacement. Love, Haru-chan

-Owari 


End file.
